


Dress Rehearsal

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sevin, Tickling, sevriel, ticklish!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin should have evaluated just how terrible an idea it was to let Gabriel con him into being his ‘assistant’. Why does he even want to do a 'magic show’ in the first place he’s an archangel obviously he can create illusions and miracles with a snap of his fingers, is anyone gonna be impressed by a bunny coming out of a top hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Rehearsal

Tablets. Attempting to sleep. The occasional social interaction. That had been Kevin’s life when he first moved into the bunker. He’d been wary to share the space with so many other people- or well, beings. But after some movie nights and spending time around each other, Kevin had warmed up to pretty much everyone. And 'warming up to’ someone apparently displayed like an invitation, “hi my name is Kevin and I’m stupidly ticklish please come take advantage of the fact!”

There were two courses of action that Kevin could take from there, make a recluse of himself and recede back into the comfort of his room alone, or go with whatever happens and accept that he can’t control everything and that people are just going to tickle him sometimes (often). I mean, they can’t always help themselves, he’s 'just so cute’.

Sam and Gabriel (and Charlie when she’s around) and the most common culprits. Though with each of them, Kevin definitely has more fun than he’d probably like to admit. He’s had this sort of flirty thing going on with Sam for a while, so he likes the closeness of it. With Charlie, she’s sweet and funny and he can always get her back, and she’s just so bubbly all the time that Kevin definitely has fun with it. Gabriel, well sometimes he can take things a little far, but he’s never pushed Kevin past his comfort zone enough to like, actually traumatize him. Gabriel isn’t exactly famous for having soft spots for humans or being particularly merciful, but with Kevin, all of his pranks are in good nature and generally make him feel better afterward. With heaven in turmoil, someone needs to look out for the kid. He is, after all, entitled to have an archangel keeping watch over him, as he’s the prophet.

Because of all this, Gabriel typically finds himself spending a lot of his time in the bunker around Kevin.

Today was no different, Kevin was in his room as he heard the all-too-familiar sound of wings fluttering in. He turned to see Gabriel perched on his bed, sucking on a lollipop - all pretty usual aspects of Gabriel, except for the outfit.

The archangel adorned a big black top hat, a cheap, cheesy tuxedo, and a red and black cape with dress shoes.

“What brings you…” Kevin blinked, pulling out his headphones and setting them down, “What are you wearing?” He scrunched his nose at the bizarre outfit.

“Well I’m glad you asked,” Gabriel winked, popping his sucker, “The second question has to do with the first question, Kevv-o.”

Kevin waited for elaboration.

“What, you never went to a magic show or something as a kid? I’m a magician!” Gabriel teased as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kevin nodded awkwardly, “…Okay, and what does that have to do with me?”

“Every magician needs a gorgeous assistant!”

Kevin blushed, “Well, I was doing some reading…and I’m a little afraid to see the kind of magic tricks you would come up with.”

“Oh come on, I won’t do anything crazy. Just like, some card tricks and maybe a little sawing in half.”

“If I say yes to this-”

“Yes?” Gabriel’s eyebrows waggled.

“IF. I say yes, you are not actually cutting me in half. Or doing anything else crazy that could go horribly wrong and cause bodily harm.”

“Aw, Kevvy, it’s like you don’t even trust me.” Gabriel clutched at his heart dramatically.

“I do, I just don’t want to die. Again.”

“Aaaaaand who was it, that brought you back from that?”

“I appreciate it, but avoiding death is generally a goal. Even if I could be brought back again.” Kevin sighed.

“You know I’d never let you stay dead. I’d be way too bored!” Gabriel laughed.

“Gee, thanks.” Kevin rolled his eyes, “But fine, sure, I’ll uh… do this magic thing with you, better than just sitting around in my room I guess.”

“That’s the spirit!”

…

“Ladies and Gentlefolks,” Gabriel began, “Queens and Handmaidens, welcome to the best show of your lives!” Gabriel bowed dramatically as he stood on the small stage he had poofed into the living room for the show.

“There’s not even an audience yet.” Came Kevin’s voice from behind the curtain, followed by, “Do I seriously have to go out there wearing this.”

“It’s a dress rehearsal. Which should answer both of your question-statements.”

“What?”

“We have to practice like there is an audience because it’s a rehearsal, and we want to be good, you know?”

“Okay but I still don’t get why that means I have to wear.”

“Dress rehearsal Kevlyn. And you look beautiful.” Gabriel snapped and the curtains drew back, revealing Kevin in a floor-length red ball gown.

“I really don’t have any qualms with this to be honest, but like, you know Dean is gonna be a dick about it.” Kevin stepped forward.

“Hey, I’ll put them in the same dress for a week if anyone says anything about the outfit.” Gabriel winked, which actually did make Kevin feel a little better, “Alright step right up, magical assistant. We should practice the saw trick first.”

“My body better remain in tact.” Kevin grumbled, stepping over to the box.

“Um, what are you guys doing?” Sam cleared his throat as he entered the room.

“Aw, Sammich, way to ruin the surprise show!” Gabriel sighed dramatically.

“What show?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“The magic show. It was supposed to be a surprise!” Gabriel smiled then, “But I guess you can watch our rehearsal now that you’re already here. Give us some constructive feedback.”

“Uh, sure?” Sam shrugged, taking a seat near the stage Gabriel had set up.

“Alright, Kevin, stick your feet through here, and your head through there, yep, okay. I’m gonna close it now.” Gabriel snapped and the box shut.

“Okay so… How does this work, exactly?” Kevin squirmed in the tight quarters.

“Well first off, I’d like to assure the audience it’s really just you in there.”

“Sam literally just watched me get in this weird box.” Kevin side-eyed him.

“Audience, as you can see, this is all Kevin in here. From his head to his cute little feet.” Gabriel waved a hand in display of the box.

Sam caught eyes with Gabriel, smirking a little bit, “Are you sure? How do I know you don’t have someone else in the bottom part?”

“Sam you just watched me-”

“I can assure you, this is 100% Kevin. See?” Gabriel, being the jackass he is, reached over and scribbled his fingers over Kevin’s foot quickly.

Kevin squeaked, banging on the inside of the box as he struggled against the contact, “Hehe-HEY! I did not sign on for thihihis!”

“That sure sounds like Kevin’s tickled-laugh, but I can’t really be sure…” Sam stood from his chair.

“Oh, well how about some audience participation to rid you of your doubts!” Gabriel grinned, “You, young, handsome skyscraper. Step right up.”

Kevin’s eyes widened, “No way. Sam, don’t come up here. Sam! Gabriel, you dick!” He started squirming more pronounced as a small smile already started to etch onto his face.

Sam stepped up to the stage, disregarding Kevin’s protest, “Okay, what would you like me to do, oh amazing magician?”

“I would like for you to determine whether this young man is truly stretched through the entire box, his head through one side and his own feet through the other. No tricks or illusions.” Gabriel announced.

“You- everything you do is a trick or illusion!” Kevin barked, squirming inside the magic box.

Gabriel clutched his chest, “Oh, Kevvy, I’m hurt..”

Sam rolled his eyes at the display and moved right in front of Kevin’s feet, which twitched as they felt their own vulnerability.

“Please, Sam I can’t-” Kevin implored him, “You know it’s me in this stupid box!”

“You know, you’re not being a very good beautiful assistant.” Gabriel tsked.

“Maybe if he smiled more?” Sam smirked, then started wiggling his fingers against Kevin’s soles.

“No no no- SAHAM!” Kevin squealed, flailing in the confines of the box.

Sam pulled Kevin’s toes back on one foot, dragging his nails up and down the stretched sole before wiggling his fingers between the toes. Then, he repeated this with the other foot. Kevin was already hysterical.

“Well, to my best judgement, these feet do belong to your ticklish assistant here.” Sam concluded, finally moving his hands off of Kevin’s feet.

Kevin sighed in relief, he was never helping Gabriel out with anything again, ever.

“Okay, well then on to the show!” Gabriel proclaimed as a comically large saw appeared in his hand. He swung it back and was about to bring it down to the box when Kevin flinched, “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure that that thing is….safe?” Kevin chewed his lip, “Like, you’re not actually gonna cut me in half, right?”

“Kevin! You’re ruining the spectacle! The show! The live or die drama!” Gabriel scolded.

“I- I’m just a little…” Kevin stuttered.

“Alright, kid. To make you feel better, I’ll make sure all the settings are correct on the magic box.” Gabriel assured him.

“The- what?” Kevin asked, noting that Sam seemed just as intrigued as he was.

“Here, let’s see…” Gabriel tapped on the side of the box, making sounds like he was pushing buttons, but Kevin couldn’t see if it was at all real or he was just fucking with him.

“Oh, my.” Gabriel paused.

“What??” Kevin asked worriedly.

“It’s a good thing you stopped me! I didn’t have the box on sawing settings.” Gabriel replied.

“It has settings? What was it on?” Kevin asked, still like 80% sure that Gabriel was just screwing around. His gut told him he was falling into a trap.

“Well, we have this feather setting…” Gabriel answered.

Kevin could see Sam try to hold in a smirk at that. And almost as soon as Gabriel had replied, he started to feel something, multiple somethings, moving around in the box.

“What the- Gabriel what is in this box? Ew I don’t want stuff crawling on me, I can’t even see!” Kevin wheezed, squirming away from anything that brushed against him.

“Didn’t seem to bother you before, you know, with your slug friend?” Gabriel winked, Sam raised a questioning brow, and Kevin wanted to die. He turned a brighter shade of red as he continued to squirm.

“He-hey! Ohmygod Gabriel no-” Kevin squeaked when the somethings started to flitter under his clothes and into the beautifully designed dress that Gabriel had stuffed him in. They felt like feathers.

“What, my little disembodied feathers too much for you?” Gabriel teased.

Sam started gently spidering his fingers on Kevin’s feet again, and Kevin threw his head back laughing, “Stop- stop hehehe gimme-hehe a second I cahahan’t- you’re bohohoth terrible peoplehehee!”

“You know, I’m technically not 'a people’.” Gabriel shrugged, “But maybe I can help you out. These things have a mind of their own so I’ll see if I can switch them off manually. There should be a switch in here somewhere…” Gabriel peeled back a small strip of the box around the middle, enough to reach his hand in.

Kevin felt said hand press against his stomach and he swears he actually gulped like a old-timey cartoon character who knew they were screwed, “No no no- don’t you da-AHAHAHARE!”

Gabriel’s fingers wriggled along his tummy, scribbling and poking and prodding. The feathery somethings inside the box dusted over his skin and tickled under his arms and around his sides and legs. Sam’s fingers traced a dangerously languid path around his feet, gentle and ticklish and never missing a good spot.

Eventually Gabriel’s fingers found their way to his belly button and one wriggled right on in, “This feels promising, is this button turning off the feathers? Feel anything different?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his finger in and around Kevin’s belly button.

Kevin tried to reply but ended up just mouthing 'no’ repeatedly around his laughter. These two were surely going to be the death of him.

Gabriel plucked a couple of feathers out of the box and held them up near Kevin’s face, and they in fact were feathers, not some alien creatures from another dimension as far as Kevin could tell. Just weirdly alive, regular feathers.

Gabriel gestured to Kevin’s face and the feathers floated over. Kevin shook his head but had no defenses to shake off the tiny ticklers. One feather went to the side of his neck while the other wiggled in one of Kevin’s ears. He scrunched up but was no match for them. With countless feathers wiggling all over his body, Gabriel’s sadistic hand going to town on his tummy, and Sam softly tickling the crap out of his feet, Kevin was in hell, he was certain. (Though somewhere in his subconscious he knew he was still having fun, especially being this close to Sam).

When Kevin was sure he was about to turn blue, Gabriel snapped and the feathers dissipated. Sam quickly changed from tickling to softly rubbing Kevin’s feet.

“You- you are both the worst.” Kevin wheezed, “Mostly you though.” He pointed at Gabriel, then realized his hand was still stuck inside the box so no one else could actually see where he was pointing.

“I’ll take it you mean me, and I’m honored.” Gabriel bowed, “Tadaa!” He snapped and the room returned to normal, everyone in regular clothes and the box no where to be seen, “A great rehearsal, can’t wait til the actual show when everyone is here!”

“No. No way!” Kevin insisted.

Gabriel smirked, “Don’t worry, he’ll just take a little convincing. Tell the assorted bunker clan to be here at 7 o'clock sharp.” He winked to Sam.


End file.
